1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rod assembly, more particularly to a foldable rod assembly for use in a detachable closet such that the closet can be folded into a suitcase.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional foldable rod assembly includes a first rod, a second rod, and a coupler unit. Each of the first and second rods has a connecting end of predetermined dimension provided with a pivot through hole which extends in a direction transverse thereto. The coupler unit includes an elongated piece having left and right longitudinal sides, upper and lower transverse sides, upper and lower pivot holes which are disposed in symmetry to a middle line between the upper and lower transverse sides, and a tubular sleeve member movably disposed on the elongated piece. The sleeve member has a longitudinal length greater than that of the elongated piece. A pair of pinmembers extend into the pivot through holes of the connecting ends of the first and second rods and into the upper and lower pivot holes of the elongated piece such that the connecting ends of the first and second rods are pivotable relative to each other. The tubular sleeve member is sleeved on one of the first and second rods prior to pivotal connection of the connecting ends of the first and second rods on the elongated piece. The sleeve member has upper and lower portions threadedly fastened to the first and second rods so as to enclose the connecting ends and the elongated piece therein, thereby retaining the first and second rods in a straight line.
A drawback of the conventional rod assembly resides in that, during storage, the tubular sleeve member must be unfastened from the first and second rods to permit folding of the connecting ends thereof relative to each other. Since several tubular sleeve members are needed to interconnect several pairs of the first and second rods in the conventional foldable rod assembly, it takes a considerably long time to disassemble the sleeve members from the first and second rods during folding, which accordingly inconveniences the user.